


未曾设想的道路

by yinxianxiang



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinxianxiang/pseuds/yinxianxiang
Summary: （改动恶魔结局）本文的每一个字都是胡扯，请不要较真。我既想实现社会主义，又想睡竹村老婆。
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Male V
Kudos: 2





	1. 卷土重来

竹村这辈子干过几件错事。第一件就是把v从垃圾堆里拽出来救他一命。第二件是带他联系华子，再眼睁睁看他送命。第三件大概就是，把v仅剩的意识从公司数据库里偷出来，交给了朱迪.阿尔瓦雷兹。  
<来生夜总会>  
罗格翘着二郎腿，在包厢里扫视一圈，道，“说吧，什么事？”帕南挑衅地笑了笑，“我们要干票大的，想拉你入伙。”罗格眯了眯眼睛，“以往都是我给你派活啊，怎么？阿德卡多人突然发财了？”帕南往后一靠，“钱管够。但是你不一定敢干。炸平荒坂塔，你敢吗？”罗格露出一个奇怪的笑容，“大概在五十年前，有人跟我说过同样的话，我还真去了。但是你们是为了什么呢？难道你们都是像强尼银手一样的疯子吗？”朱迪摇了摇头，“炸平荒坂塔是第二目标。我们最重要的目标是刺杀荒坂赖宣，当然要是能顺手炸了荒坂塔再好不过。怎么样？跟我们干吗？”罗格把目光落在一言不发的赫尔曼身上，“你们如果寻求合作，起码应该把事情和盘托出。你看看你们的组合多有趣啊，超梦专家、流浪者、叛逃到康陶的Relic芯片发明者。我不觉得你们是一群仇视权贵的恐怖分子，所以，刺杀荒坂赖宣到底是为了什么？”赫尔曼深吸了一口气，“是这两个姑娘把我拉进伙的。简单来说，我们想一枪崩了荒坂赖宣（当然他现在是荒坂三郎），然后往他的脑子里插入含有v的生前意识的relic芯片，使他复活。”罗格喝了口威士忌，试图冷静，“让一个雇佣兵取代荒坂皇帝？我觉得你们比强尼银手还要疯狂。好吧，给我四倍的价钱，我接这单。”  
<荒坂塔顶楼>  
当他们坐着直升机在顶楼降落，端着重机枪横扫荒坂士兵的时候，罗格感觉自己年轻了五十岁。成吨的弹药被钉进荒坂狗的脑袋，烈性炸药三秒内把厚重的铁门炸穿，地上到处都是破碎的玻璃，浑身浴血的尸体，空空的弹药壳。尖锐的警报声响彻整个荒坂塔，更多的士兵像虫子一样从各个路口涌了出来。刺杀组活像一个绞肉机，把所有敢于撞上来的敌人撕碎。血流成河，尸横遍野，几人踏着满是血污的地毯，进入了荒坂三郎的卧室。三郎镇定地背靠落地窗，冷冷地看着众人，增援的浮空车就在他身后的夜空中急速逼近。然而，奥特在此时发挥了作用。她黑入了子网，暂时获取了荒坂塔的安保系统的控制权，荒坂塔外墙所有炮塔对准前来救驾的浮空车一通猛轰，在夜之城的上空绽出绚烂的烟花。帕南举起枪，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，“这一枪是为了V，至于第二枪……荒坂狗的时代该终结了。”  
赫尔曼颤抖着把芯片插进荒坂三郎的脑部，喃喃道，“我觉得我就不该来这儿。荒坂三郎和他儿子本来就是至亲，芯片的排异反应并不明显，而且他有最顶尖的护理为他保驾护航。但是我们？这里没有任何医疗器械，新一波的公司士兵很快就会杀进来。最重要的是，这具身体已经被荒坂三郎的芯片覆盖过一遍了，怎么可能再被侵入一次？我们这回搞得这么惊天动地，估计也只是让世上多了几个死人。”朱迪几枪干碎了落地窗的玻璃，回头道，“我们都知道，但我们必须试一试。因为他是V，从前我们遇到任何困难，只要给他打个电话，他一定会赶过来帮忙。他……”帕南点了点头，“他值得我们为他两肋插刀。”  
<303号房>  
V像是在一片黑色的海上漂浮了许久，许多光怪陆离的碎片在海浪中回旋，他在日本帝国海军的旗下宣誓，加入海军，成为一个光荣的飞行员；他跟合伙人碰杯，宣布成立荒坂公司；一个女人躺在病床上，身边是她刚刚生下的一对婴儿。他欣喜若狂，为他们取名华子和赖宣；转眼，成年的桀骜不驯的赖宣扼住他的脖子，一点点夺走了他的氧气……V终于被冲上了沙滩。他感觉头痛欲裂，恶心得快要把胃吐出来了，眼前是一片闪烁的黑点，维克多的声音在他耳边嗡嗡作响，“V，我们把你的意识植入到荒坂赖宣的身体了，你一定要活下去。别忘了吃‘伪内三嗪’！”  
V猛然惊醒，看着手中的红色药瓶。他大口吸气，“卧槽，卧槽，卧槽！”他飞速往嘴里倒了几颗药，踉踉跄跄地奔向镜子，“我怎么变成荒坂赖宣了？”身后一声巨响，荒坂士兵破门而入，领头的竹村五郎大步走来，警惕地扫视屋子，挡在他的身前。“送荒坂大人离开！”  
<浮空车内>  
几个医生围在V的身边，等着要给他疗伤急救。V挥了挥手，“你们来得很及时，我没受伤，退下吧。”众人松了口气，V百无聊赖地打量着车内的豪华装饰，车的穹顶是一副巨型木雕，刻着繁花和枝叶，深邃厚重。墙体上贴着浅色木坂，内嵌电视，直播着燃烧的荒坂塔。角落的冰箱里摆满了食物、应急药品和酒水。他屁股底下的真皮座椅也是顶级货。如果竹村五郎没有扑通一声跪了下来，这一刻简直完美。  
竹村五郎盯着地坂，声音有一点颤抖，“属下失职，请大人恕罪。”V盯着他的头顶，心下好笑。这个狼心狗肺的家伙，当初我帮他绑架华子、我帮他揭露赖宣弑父，信了他和公司能救我的命，结果呢？他只会虚情假意地递来一张合同，叫我变成一段数据。然后再高高兴兴地匍匐在荒坂三郎的脚下，做回最忠诚的那条狗。  
V慢慢地说，“五郎，我已经涉险两次，我对你太失望了。你需要得到惩罚。”竹村把脑袋伏得更低了，仿佛就算V叫他立刻切腹，他也会照办不误。


	2. 欲望深渊

<手术室>  
竹村并没有料到自己被带到了一间手术室。屋子中间是一台磁共振电动扫描床，就是那种巨型的竖起来的机械圆轮，床可以被推到内圆里面，这机器一般用于给病人做全身检查。但是等竹村自己被推进去的时候，他意识到这玩意几乎是一个小生产线，数个机械臂在他身上上下运作，更换、添加新的义体，甚至连他的大腿内侧、屁缝里都加上了全新的感应芯片。几个小时后，他茫然地下了床，V上前一步，握住他的手，让他借力起身。竹村五郎如同触了电一般缩回了手，他发现自己的感官被放大了几十倍。‘荒坂三郎’身上有一股水生花的香味，像是清凉冷冽的浪花。他的双手白净无暇，温暖柔软。竹村五郎觉得自己的指尖一阵酥酥麻麻，一种难耐的渴望悄悄浮现。  
<卧室>  
V没有说什么，只是带他回了另一个住处。一进屋，有几个明显不是公司员工的人站在屋中。竹村下意识地护住‘荒坂三郎’，却听他说道，“五郎，把衣服脱了。”竹村浑身颤抖，心中升起巨大的屈辱感，他以为自己会被关禁闭、被殴打、被降职被抛弃，但是他唯独没料到荒坂大人会选择这么践踏他。他红着眼睛看了眼‘荒坂三郎’，乖顺地脱掉衣服。那些人立刻掏出红绳，将竹村五郎五花大绑，甚至把他的手脚吊在空中。V挥了挥手，叫那些人离开。他自己则在一个不明的工具箱里翻翻捡捡，掏出一条黑色的皮鞭和一个口球。竹村五郎瞪大了眼睛，他虽然常年禁欲，但并不是小孩了，那个箱子里放的分明是……  
V小心地给他带好口球，解开了他的发髻，三千青丝落下，原本凶戾的竹村五郎也显得柔和了不少，他双眼紧闭，辨不出喜怒。V心里升起一股怒火，竹村五郎，你就这么听话吗？荒坂三郎要草你，羞辱你，放弃你，要你死，你也都甘之如饴？V用皮鞭蹭着他的脸，寒声道，“睁开眼睛看着我。”那双银色的眼睛，终于看向了V，那眼神里有恳求、哀怨，还有一丝情欲。V毫不留情地甩了一鞭子，“这是你应得的。”  
V饶有兴致地绕到他的背后，宽阔的背脊，一身古铜色的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，仿佛一头蛰伏的猛虎。腰线向下收窄，勾勒出性感的腰窝，屁股圆润饱满，让人恨不得一头埋进去。他的双腿被迫分开，隐隐可见里面诱人的小穴，硕大的阴茎垂在下面，简直是个凶器。V下一鞭子甩在他的屁股上，啪的一声，留下一道肿胀的红痕。竹村下意识地叫了出来，想闭嘴却只能死死地咬住口球，涎水流了出来。V犹嫌不够，细细亲吻鞭痕，小口地噬咬。竹村感觉屁股那里又疼又热又痒又麻，他竭力扭着身子避开，却又不敢真的踢蹬，他不断默念，这是荒坂大人，我不能违抗他。可是他心里升起前所未有的恐惧感，为什么荒坂大人会这么做？这太过界了，太不合常理了。他觉得自己下身在融化，酥酥麻麻的感觉像是蚂蚁一样在啃咬着他，慢慢烧穿他的理智。V笑着退开，又变出两只乳夹，给他慢慢地拧上。竹村头晕目眩，疼痛的刺激让他一阵兴奋，甚至浑身发热，他不用看就知道自己胯下的海绵体正在充血膨胀。怎么会这样？他不应该羞愤欲死吗？为什么他觉得很爽……V满含笑意地贴近他的脸，抚摸他脖子上的冰凉义体，然后舔了上去。竹村浑身发抖，他开始呻吟，老天，他这辈子没想过自己能发出那么淫靡的声响，他的阴茎已经开始往外滴水了。V开始亲吻他的全身，在他的大腿内侧吮吸，却又不肯动他的阴茎，脸微妙地与其摩擦。竹村觉得自己的鸡巴硬的像石头一样，他两条腿都在抖，他不能，他不敢，他怎么可以跟荒坂大人……V闷声笑了，“如果你不喜欢，我现在就放你走。”竹村只是红着脸低头看他，久久不语。V把竹村放了下来，他整个人都瘫软在地上。V拍了拍他的脸，“还跪的住吗？”竹村眼中一片水光，用一种说欲说还休的眼神看着V，点了点头。V又掏出润滑液，草草地给他做了扩张。然后给竹村的后穴插上了打桩机。V则俯身开始给他口。他用舌头慢慢地碾着竹村的龟头，两指有节奏地为他撸动。竹村疯狂吸气，喘息，满面潮红，细碎的汗珠湿了他的睫毛，整张脸看起来一塌糊涂。打桩机越插越深，快要把他的魂儿撞飞了。竹村浑身颤抖，腹部不受控制地痉挛，呻吟声像浪潮一样，一浪高过一浪。V伸手拍了拍他的囊袋，竹村吼了出来，精液像高压水枪一样喷了出来，糊了V一脸。V等他回过神来，指着自己的脸和一地狼藉，“舔干净。”竹村像一只小狗一样，小心翼翼地舔掉所有精液，他舔脸的时候，不知不觉就变成了缠绵的深吻。  
在V给竹村五郎清洗身体的时候，对方终于找回了几分神智。竹村力避V的视线，浑身紧绷，他好像不明白自己好好一个保镖，怎么就成了性偶。V挑眉站了起来，命令道，“出来，把衣服穿好。”V心满意足地拿出一只细细的黑色项圈，戴在他的脖子上。“别让我看见你摘下来。”


	3. 第三章 银手计划

我再强调一遍，本文每一个字都是胡扯，被雷到请默默点×。  
V正泡在一个酒店的顶楼泳池里，他现在的心情非常好。就在早上，他指使了几个被覆盖了意识的性偶去给老朋友们送钱，并且向他们传达了感谢，表示随时会联系他们。这并不是客套话，V俯视着庞大混乱的夜之城，心里有一团火在烧，他想对抗整座城市，想要颠覆现状，想要终结公司统治世界的时代。他把这个愿望称为银手计划，虽然强尼银手的很多想法做法更像一个恐怖分子，但是他给予V革命的启示，V愿意让星星之火燎原。银手计划分为两个部分。第一个部分就要依靠他的朋友们，在公司势力之外，甚至在城市之外，兴建一个属于革命者的阵营。第二个部分就是他在内部瓦解公司，或者说利用公司的资源来暗中帮助革命者。这个计划过于天方夜谭，但是V已经见识过太多不可思议的事，杰克和自己接连为一个愚蠢的芯片而死；一个游荡了五十年的鬼魂死而复生；V连续死了两次，最终活了下来，从一个岌岌无名的雇佣兵摇身一变成了荒坂帝王。这世上还有什么不可能发生？  
V首先执行第一个部分，他最先想到的就是流浪者。他跟帕南以及阿德卡多人交往时，被他们的真诚、热情、自由不羁的特质深深吸引。他清楚，这是他最能信任的一批人。他决定先找他们谈一谈。  
当V见到索尔时，他几乎不好意思张口了。索尔昨夜刚刚带人击退了夜游鬼的突袭，他的腹部中弹，目前没有生命危险，意识清醒，但是他只能卧床休息。索尔正皱眉读着一个说明书，上面印着生物科技的LOGO。他缩在床上，看起来苍老而疲惫，V才猛然意识到他的焦虑，他带着阿德卡多走南闯北这么多年，眼下的部落却只有几个帐篷和破车，毫无前途。所以他才会急着投靠生物科技。连这样一位雄狮都会像公司低头，实在令人唏嘘。帕南进了屋，迷惑地看向这个‘性偶’，“你是谁？”性偶自顾自地坐下，笑着说，“我是V。”帕南惊喜地看向他，又叹了口气，“你以后是不是只能这么见我们了？”V点了点头，“我现在的身份太扎眼，走到哪都被人盯着，只能这么相见了。我这次来，其实想和你们谈合作。”索尔差点从床上跳起来，“合作？说来听听。”V哼了口气，言简意赅地说，“我想搞革命，那种把世界上所有公司都干翻的革命，我需要你们的帮助。”索尔眉头紧皱，“你是不是忘了，你现在就是荒坂的老板。”V撑着头，露出一个疯狂的笑容，“这只是银手计划的一部分。我坐在这个位置，只是为了毁灭荒坂的帝国。下一步，我想兴建一个革命者的势力，我希望流浪者可以成为其中的中坚力量。”V观察了一下两人的表情，厚着脸皮继续说，“你们别害怕，银手计划可能需要百年才能成功。如果你们选择与我合作，至少在未来的十年里，我不会让你们去对抗荒坂，我反倒会支援你们大批的粮食、武器，先让你们发展出一个可靠的根据地，成为我整个阵营的大后方。”索尔眼前一亮，“就这么简单？”V摇了摇头，“这一点也不简单。我需要你们囤积实力、扩大地盘、拉拢其他流浪者部落，最重要的是将革命的思想传达给更多的人，让人们学会站起来反抗，消灭公司霸权。你们愿意入伙吗？”索尔面沉如水，说他需要一点时间。索尔叫来了好几个流浪者，众人开了一个会，意外的短。索尔折返，激动地说，“大伙意见一致，反正我们都要混口饭吃，跟谁干不行？要是真有一天能干倒公司再好不过。我代表阿德卡多人答应与你合作，加入银手计划。”V递给他一张芯片，“这上面写着革命纲领，从今天起，我们就是同志了。”  
V结束了通话，离开了泳池，懒散地在遮阳椅上躺下。一阵猛烈的眩晕击中了他，relic芯片运行出错，义体过载……他的视野开始花屏，不断弹出红色警告。荒坂三郎就站在他边上，对他怒目以视。“我从来没有受过如此严重的冒犯。一个无名小贼，竟然敢冒充我？你甚至……甚至用这具身体跟我的保镖睡觉，跟流浪者谈革命。这简直是奇耻大辱。如果灵魂杀手没有被删除，我会让你知道什么是真正的地狱。”荒坂三郎开始痛揍V的头部，死死地勒住他的脖子。V倒在地上蜷缩呻吟，奋力挣扎。V拼出吃奶的力气掏出药瓶，往嘴里倒了一把药。他暗自庆幸，这回自己身上只有红色药丸，不然他真有可能被三郎夺取掌控权，那样事情就全完了。  
竹村迅速察觉了异样，从门后冲了进来，一把抱起V，疯狂呼叫医生。大概一个小时以后，这批被V提拔上来的医生终于停止了装模做样的检查，开始一本正经地胡说八道，“这是癫痫，我们开好了药。不必担心，只要大人按时服药，定期就诊，就能稳住病情。”V点了点头，示意他们下去吧。竹村的眼睛像狗狗一样湿漉漉的，“怎么会这样？属下从未听说赖宣有癫痫啊。”V很想摸摸他的头，但是强行忍住了。“小事而已，不必担心。接下来我们要去万国宴接见各国总统，安保安排的如何了？”竹村面色凝重，“大人，我认为安保已经做到万无一失。可是，我们的AI已经预警了，这次宴会大概率会发生刺杀，属下真的不希望大人卷入任何危险。您能不能……不去了。”V握住他的手，摇了摇头，“我堂堂荒坂三郎，岂能被几个小贼拦住脚步，畏挠不前？我相信再多的杀手，都会被你诛杀殆尽的，五郎。”竹村脸红了，连带着耳朵都烧了起来。他本来应该大呼‘大人英明，属下一定不辱使命’。可是他现在满脑子只有眼前温热的手。V一定也注意到了这一点，他调整了一下视角，逼迫对方与自己对视。原本凶狠的银色义眼，现在只充斥着茫然和羞涩。V果断地迎了上去，吻了吻他的眼睛，信口胡诌道，“你的眼睛好美，像富士山上的积雪一样动人。”竹村猛吸了一口气，他竟然回吻了。两人的唇瓣贴在一处，呼吸急促地纠缠在一起，V抚过他冰凉的后颈，环住他的腰。如果不是敲门声响起，V几乎要当场办了他。竹村一个鲤鱼打挺，猛地跟V分开，手忙脚乱地理了理衣服。V叹气，吩咐门外人进来，并且在心里暗暗决定，要狠狠地降这个人的职。


End file.
